Sleeping In My Own Blood Tonight
by Aisyy
Summary: ok it's a Romy one shot! and it's sad that's all you need to know. Death, Love, Blood, full of angst.


A/N: Hey it's the weekend! And a long weekend at that! Woo! Ok I'm finding that not a lot of people of have been writing enough sad stories. And I'm not talking just sad I'm talking ball your eyes out will you read kind of stories. So I've decided that my role this weekend is to write one of those stories and I will, I will. Or at least I'll try. And I'm going to try to make it as sad as I can get it. So I'm, off to go watch a lot of sad movies and listen to sad songs to get me in my writing mood…. Ok back. Ok now it's about 8 ½ hours later! I mean it!! And thanks to the help of my best friend Julia, and all those songs by Within Temptation, Seether, and Evanescence songs I've listened to I have written my story. Rated M for pretty good reasons, and it's a very sad so go ahead and cry you're eyes out. Sorry about not really having a summery for ya but I really suck at writing them. Please R&R.

Sleep In My Own Blood Tonight 

Rogue watched the scene from the top of the staircase. She watches as Jean and Scott walked out of the institute's main entrance, Scott's arm around Jean, holding her close to him. For a moment she stood in silence, they hadn't seen her there; completely oblivious of the pain she felt when ever she saw two people in love. Rogue forced back the tears that stung her eyes. She could love to, and be loved, but how well with out being able to touch?

She walked the halls aimlessly passing room after room of smiling happy mutants, laughing and being together. Rogue slowed her strides and came to a stop when she past the kitchen after seeing the two who where inside. Leaning over the counter was Rogue's best friend Kitty and across from her was Kit's _new boy friend_, the tall handsome Russian that had joined the x men not long ago along with Gambit. Gambit or rather Remy… just thinking about his name made he heart race. Rogue looked at her feet feeling her cheeks growing hot and to conceal the small smile that was creeping up on the side of her lip. She truly loved Gambit and he she hopped loved her back. He technically was her boyfriend. And he always showed his affection towards her. Yes he did, he did love her back. When she looked back up at the two, Rogue felt her heart clench and tears glaze her eyes. Kitty sweetly leaned forward on her elbows and kissed Peter on the cheek. A small gesture of affection and still Rogue couldn't even get past a gloved handshake and hug. Rogue just couldn't take it any more. Rogue pulled her eyes away and forced herself to keep walking down the hall. A single tear managed to escape from Rogue's control and streaked down her pale cheek. Who was she trying to fool, she would never be able to touch any one, to get close to any one, and all her dreams of being with Remy…she wished, she wished with all her heart but it wasn't going to happen. Just to hold him, to kiss him, just to touch him.

Speak of the devil himself. Rogue glanced inside the rec room and stopped dead in her tracks. Gambit was leaning over the pool table, stick in hand about to take a shot. From this angle Rogue could see his toned broad shoulders covered in a tight navy blue t-shirt. His hair fell perfectly in his face, the messy bed head style that Rogue wanted to run her figures through. And his eyes, his demon eyes that dimly glowed in the shadow from him bangs they were focused down in deep concentration and still she could see the easy-going attitude behind them. Rogue watch him take his shot. And it was a perfect shot at that, 8-ball side pocket. He stood up and leaned carelessly on the pool stick. He smiled at his opponent that Rogue had not noticed before. His looked from Logan to the giddy female spectators, when his eyes seemed to pass over the doorway he did a double take seeing Rogue in the doorway, his sweet chere. Rogue froze in place. He lifted a couple fingers off the stick in a half wave and gave her a charming smile and a wink. Rogue's breathing grew uneven and inner feelings of sadness and desire took over her. Rogue bolted back up the hall.

Gambit watched as she turned and ran away. Was she crying? He asked himself mentally instantly concerned.

"We playing another game Cajun or are ya just going to stare off into space?" Remy shot Logan a look of confusion before placing the pool stick down on the table and saying,

"Maybe later homme." He made his way to the door and looked down the hall in the direction Rogue has run. Was she ok?

-

-

-

Rogue had started running up the staircase when she gave up trying to control her tears. She allowed the tears to flow freely. She just didn't care any more. Half way up she tripped over a step and fell forward onto the stairs crying aloud. Her shoulders heaved with ever sob and cry she made. She looked down at her gloved hands. Tarring them off with anger Rogue grabbed her upper arms and held her tightly. Rogue stopped crying for a moment when she felt a sharp pain in her right upper arm. She looked down to see that her nails had punctured the skin just below where her black t-shirt stopped and now small amounts of blood dotted to the surface of the small injury and left thin streams of blood as it slid down her arm slowly. She sat on the stairs sniffling back her tears as she watched the blood resurface and fall. She then slowly ran her index finger down her arm smearing the bright red liquid. Suddenly Rogue ears picked up the shuffling of feet from the next hallway. Some one was coming. Rogue scrambled up to her feet grabbing at her gloves a thinking she picked them both up she ran up the rest of the stairs then took a left towards the girl's wing. Left behind on the stairs was one of Rogue's gloves.

-

-

-

Remy made his way into the main entry hall and looked around. There was no sign of Rogue or any clue to which way she could have went. He placed a hand on the banister and glanced up the stairs. That's when his eyes fell on some thing, some thing small and black. Remy jogged up the few stairs and bent down to pick it up. It was one of Rogue's gloves. The ones she was just wearing when he'd seen her moments ago. His eyes trailed from the glove up the stairs and into the hallway then to the left towards the girl's wing and Rogue's room. Remy shoved her glove into one of his pockets and started walking up the rest to the stairs.

-

-

-

Rogue made her way to the room she shared with Kitty. She flung opened the door then threw her body back against it forcing it closed and creating a load slam that echoed in the empty hall. Rogue pulled her body up straight and walked over in front of her mirror above her dresser. Her hair lay messily around her shoulders. She looked paler then normal and her mascara ran in the drying tracks of her tears. Rogue bit down hard on her dry cracked lips. Grabbing the handle of the closed drawer she ripped hit out of the dresser. Taking a step back she dumped out every thing inside into a heap on the floor and through the wooden drawer at the mirror. The impact sent splinters of glass flying. Sharp bits hit Rogue's flesh. The sharp pin like shards dug into her skin forcing blood out of various places. Rogue started grabbing at the drawers left in her dresser and hurled them at the walls, floor, and other standing objects. She threw any thing she got her hands on. Rogue grabbed pillows off her bed and threw then in the opposite direction knocking Kitty's lamp off her bedside table and onto the floor.

Out of breath and out of unbroken objects Rogue slumped to the floor on her hands and knees, She hung her head and shut her eyes tightly.

-

-

-

Gambit hand gotten to the top of the stairs when she heard the slight echo from Rogue's door being slammed soon fallowed by the load crashing of objects. He started to run down the hall. Now he knew there was some thing definitely wrong. And he just wished he got there in time before she did some thing drastic.

-

-

-

Rogue opened her eyes a slit but they grew wider when she saw some thing familiar staring her in the face. Lying between her hands on the floor was her razor. Rogue picked it up and smacked the plastic handle against the side of the dresser breaking it in two. She then fumbled with the bladed end detaching the blade from the plastic remains. She looked at the blood that already lingered on her body then back down at the blade in her hand. Rogue raised her head up at the busted mirror, her reflecting looking back at her like a fun house mirror image. She licked a trickle of blood away from the side of her mouth.

"Good bye." She said out load to herself before moving away from her mirror and sitting cross-legged on her debris covered bed. And in one deep sweep of the razor Rogue ripped through her skin and arteries from above her elbow to half way down the palm of her hand. She clenched her teeth together silencing her scream of pain. The blood ran fast and thick from the deep slice. The damaged skin around her wound grew purple and blood stained before her entire arm had literally disappeared underneath the warm crimson waterfall. Rogue smiled to herself as she said, "And I'll sleep in my own blood tonight. Finally at rest." And fell back on her bed unravelling her legs and spreading out her arms. Her head hung back off the bed and she closed her eyes waiting her death, her sanctuary of the after life and what it brought.

Moments later she felt dizzy and sick and fell into the state of oblivion. Soon after she drew her lays breath Gambit came bursting through her bedroom door. The sight before him held the thick grip of horror over him. The room was destroyed and almost nothing stood up by it's self any more. He turned his head slightly before his eyes fell on her. His eyes widened, he felt sick, and want to die.

"HELP!" He managed to scream out. "Some one, come quick!" He run up to her motionless body and sat beside her. His own tears burning at his eyes.

"Rogue? Mon dieu, what have you done?" Remy shock his head in disbelief. How could she do some thing like this…why? "Oh chere." He reached out softly and touched her neck. There was no pulse. He bent down close her. She wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat. She was gone. Reaching out again with both hands he lifted her head up from here it hung and turned it towards him. She looked like a doll. The pale skin and closed eyes. Her make up badly smeared down her cheeks. The make up was streaked with red blood that still dripped from the glass pieces wedged in her beautiful face. Remy's tears fell freely from his eyes, he put up no resistance against them.

"Chere… chere why?" He pulled her lifeless body close in his arms and held her there. "Chere come back." He chocked out load. "Come back to me. You can't be gone. Non. Not now… Help!" He screamed again even loader. "Please. You know I can' go on wit out you." Holding her even tighter. In side he knew calling for help was no good. She was gone. Lost to him forever. A small _ding_ sound caught his attention and he look down at the floor. Rogue's cut filled hand had slid off the bed and a bloody razor had landed next to one of his bent knees. He looked at Rogue then back down. He kissed her forehead, her cold cheeks, and her dry full lips. Whispering _'I love you'_ into her ear so maybe her angel would hear him.

"Attente chere. Wait for me." Remy lifted Rogue up and moved her body over so her head lay flat on the bed sheets. He bent down and picked up Rogue's razor blade off the floor. Taking on last look at his love lying dead on her bed he closed his eyes and started hacking at the skin of his body. Making a checkerboard design down his arms, at lest an inch and a half deep or more, and one swift slice to the side of his neck at the one of the main blood vessels. The last thing he did was drop the blade and lay down next to Rogue on her bed. He took her in his arms and cried into her hair. He held her close to him, kissing her flesh till cold blissful death claimed him.

"Gambit wha'… dear god."

-

-

-

A/N: Did any one cry? Please tell me some one did. God if any one didn't I suck at writing. Or you just don't cry easily. So let me rephrase my question did any one think that was sad? 'Cause I thought it was.


End file.
